User blog:JustDancer2016/What I want for Just Dance Switch
I love JPOP with a flaming passion and it's better than Chinese Pop. I wish Just Dance 2020 had a Japanese counterpart no matter what. Because I'm coming to Japan this year, so I'm warming up with predictions for Just Dance 2020's japanese counterpart. The name will be: Just Dance Asahi Not actually confused with Rising Sun, but my dad that of that idea. }} 1. Track List ''- I don't care if Satoru Iwata died. I still want more JPOP. Hopefully they have more AKB48 and Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. '''2. Western Songs' - The western songs would be songs from Just Dance 2019-2020. I hope Sushi is in the game because sushi is a Japanese food. Well I'm not actually sure because I thought they would actually have alternative routines of the classic Just Dance songs. Speaking of the alternative routines: 3. Changes - For this update, I don't know anything about the changes. I guess no alternates and mash-ups. 4. Kids Mode ''' - I hope they have Kids Mode with Japanese kids songs because I want a debut for kids songs in Japan. The track list could feature 24 songs, which would make it it the most songs in any kids mode at all. Here are my predictions: #Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! '- This is obviously a kids song from Just Dance Wii 2. It needs to return in Kids Mode. Maybe shortened. #'Yō-kai Taisō Dai-ichi '- This one sounds like a kids song. #'Gū Choki Pā De Nani Tsukuro''' - We all know that Cardi B's I Like It sampled The Allstars' I Like It. What about Are You Sleeping being sampled by this song on Just Dance? I think JapanesePod101's version fits for the game. It would take a lot of arts and crafts to make the animals as dancers. #'Ton Ton Ton Ton Higejī San' - Long title because it's 26 letters. Eh? Well obviously, the last song was longer than this. I thought the mode would be a dance crew with Higejī, Kobujī, Tengu, and Megane san as the dancers. #'Panda, Usagi, Koala' - I recommend this song since the panda was always around. This would be the bunny and koala's debut in the game. #'Doraemon No Uta' - This song hasn't been in any kids game ever since. #'Anpanman March' - both of these songs require Ubisoft to liscence the songs. Otherwise, they can't use the song. #'Tamagotchi '- And another one that needs to be liscenced. #Chiwawa (Barbie version) - This routine has always been in Kids Mode in both Just Dance 2018 and Just Dance 2019. How about this game? 5. Just Dance Unlimited - I hope there is Just Dance Unlimited in Japan and there will be all the songs in the entire series + Just Dance Wii series, Chinese series and Yokai Watch Dance. I don't know how many songs the track list would be but it would be the #1 biggest track list in any region because Japanese version of Just Dance don't include all the songs. Here are the chinese songs that need to be in Just Dance Asahi's Unlimited. *Chick Chick *Cool Times (So Good) *Coolest Ethnic *Dancing Diva *Hot Pot Song *The Moon represents my Heart *Play *Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix *Tui Zhi Ge *Youth Training Manual 6. Alternate Routines - I hope the Japanese counterpart has alternate routines like extreme routines and sweat routines. The alternate routines could be called Extra Mode. If alternates 7. A special feature - It would be awesome with a Just Dance anime. First off, they would show the plot that has to do with one song. In the end, they show the gameplay of the song. For example: Who Let The Dogs Out: Is your dog tired of flying to Japan? Than dance to the song with a cute Shiba Inu! 8. Dancers - The dancers have to something to do with the culture like Kimonos, food, and others. Into You would be the best idea for the game. Lots of returners in the game would be awesome. *I want Radical to return so freaking much. It's okay if she never returned. Because oh well. *Video Killed The Radio Star can be awesome in Kimi No Mikata by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu because of the music video. *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) P2 can be featured in Megitsune by Babymetal because the song is about a female fox. *If it's up to humans, I would love to see Paprika in Just Dance with humans. Paprika is a 2020 support song by NHK. Lots of TV shows like Stretch Man, Otoppe, Nihongo De Asobo, Harikiri Taiiku No Kai, Tensai TV-Kun You, Zawa Zawa Mori No Ganko Chan, and Korenade Shōkai. That's all I ask for. Oh! And speaking of the panda: '9. Panda! '- The panda definately needs to be in the Japanese verison. It can be featured in Colorful World by Seira Kariya and Panda Usagi Koala. Category:Blog posts